


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by Star_Struck_Teen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Caring, Explosions, Fluff, Friendship, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Survival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are launched into another dangerous mission on Geonosis where a huge battle between the Separatists and the Republic continues.Ahsoka and Anakin are trapped after underground catacombs collapse and try to survive whilst the battle rages on overhead...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! YOU WANTED MORE SO HERE YOU GO!!! Having a bit of trouble with Coping Methods at the moment so here are some drafts to keep you entertained!
> 
> I have just gone back to school and my knee has healed a lot faster than expected so school hit me with full force! This means I will have a little less time to write so my main uploads will mainly be on weekends.
> 
> Ahsoka's POV throughout
> 
> TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF WARNING!
> 
> May the force be with you!

"Ha!" I exclaimed as I deflected blasters at more battle droids, my score was 62!

"Snips! What's your score?" Anakin shouted across from the other side of the wide alleyway, sandwiched between two steep cliffs with several entrances to the dark and narrow catacombs.

"62 Master!" I grunted as I barely dodged a blaster bolt that narrowly missed my lekku, that would've hurt.

"You're getting distracted Ahsoka!" We were now backing away from the battle droids as several destroyers rolled in.

"Master! Destroyers!" I started deflecting the blasts as fast as I could. They were coming at us from both sides now, and I was growing increasingly tired by the minute. 

"Into the caves Ahsoka!" Anakin pushed me into the dark entrance and gave me head start. I crept into the cave using my lightsabers for light. I looked back at Anakin as he effortlessly deflected the blaster bolts. He must have sensed my stalling and called out again. "Go ahead, I will be right behind you!" 

"Yes Master!" I jogged a little bit further into the caves, being careful not to carelessly trip over any rocks or edges. The force was filled with the fear of all the clones fighting above. I stopped and held my head in my hands. I don't think many were going to make it out of this one unscathed, I thought about Rex, poor Rex. He must be watching his brothers die this minute. I wanted to help him so bad, but I had my job and so did he. I really wish I was-

"AHSOKA GET DOWN!" I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that the tunnels were collapsing in front of me, I tried to run but I did not get far before I tripped. Anakin ran further into the tunnel as the falling slabs of rock sealed off the entrance. I scrambled to get to my feet but the rocks came down too fast. Anakin rushed to my side and just held me. "Don't be scared little one." Then it all went black.

_______________________________________________

I slowly came to and opened my eyes, I coughed as I suddenly enhaled copious amounts of dust. I had a carefull look around and panicked when I couldn't see my Master. A strong arm coiled around my waist as soon as I sat up, not that there was much room to sit up anyway. "Master?" I couldn't see properly as more coughs racked my frail body.

"Ahsoka... It's okay." I looked down at Anakin's face and saw a small smirk. "Are you hurt?" Anakin pulled me down and I lay next to him, snuggling into his chest.

I coughed more, inhaling more dust in the process. The tiny littoe fragments of dirt scratching my throat. "No, just cuts and bruises." I felt a small slash on my lekku, that was hurting a lot. Master Ti would need to show me how to treat that. 

It was dark, but a light crept out from between the rocks, but they were too heavy for us to move. I attempted to stand up but I was pulled straight back down. "Don't disturb the rocks, we would be crushed in seconds." Anakin winced as I lay against him.

"Are you okay Master?" I examined a tear in his robes, trying to find any injuries. Anakin brushed my hand away quickly. 

"I'll live." 

"But Master! You're bleeding!" I pushed my hand down on the wound to stem the flow of blood. 

"But you aren't okay either!" Anakin carefully sat up and all efforts to help him were pushed to the back of his mind. "Oh kriff, that must be painful." He carefully lifted my injured lek off my right shoulder. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. Lekku were very sensitive so this probably would have hurt ten times less if the injury were placed on my arm or leg.

"Thats because it's on my lek you nerfherder!" I said through gritted teeth and tried to push him away.

"Sorry." He carefully laid it back down on my shoulder without moving the injury too much. "Hey you lost a piece of your headdress." 

"Kriff." I sighed and felt the ground searching for it. The stones scratched and cut my hands. I felt something triangular... "Here it is!" I tried attaching it to my head but it felt wrong. 

"That's a stone Snips." I felt so stupid and chucked it on the ground as Anakin giggled. "Here it is." Anakin attached the last piece to my head and straightened it up. "There you go!" Anakin looked chuffed with his work and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could have done that myself y'know."

"Yeah but you can't see what you're doing." Anakin smirked at my irritated reaction. "C'mon Snips lets see if we can contact someone." Anakin found his comm link on the ground and fiddled about with it. I was about to activate mine but it was crushed at one end, that would be useless. I chucked it to the ground in a huff and waited for Anakin to contact Rex.

"Captain Rex, do you read?"

"Loud and clear General Skywalker, do you need assistance?" I smiled and realised we would be rescued soon and off of this dustball back to the Resolute. 

"Commander Tano and I are Trapped under some rubble and we can't shift it. Sending you our coordinates now Rex." Anakin smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. 

"Do you need medical evac General?" Anakin looked over to me with concerning eyes, darting all over my body before determining his answer. I was injured worse than I conveyed, probably a few broken ribs as well as the slash on my right lek.

"No life threatening injuries but I don't think either of us are able to fight right now. Can General Kenobi manage the situation?"

"Yes Sir, the seppies are making a run for it right now. Just cleaning up stragglers. We will be at your location soon General Skywalker. Captain Rex out."

"Hear that Snips, were getting off this dustball!" Anakin chcukled. "We do have some time to pass though."

"Im sure they won't be too long Master. How's the bleeding?" 

"Not far off stopping, I will be okay. How about you?" Anakin pulled me onto his lap and cradled me as more coughs sent waves and waves of pain through my lungs.

"Nothing I can't manage Master." I flashed a smile, letting him know that I was okay. "Bit dizzy but thats probably because of the gash on my lek."

"We will be outta here soon Snips." I snuggled into Anakin's grip and relaxed. Dust started to fall on my montrals and I looked up.

"Master I think they're here!" I perked up as rocks were moved out the way and the light streamed across my face.

"Hey kiddo, ready to get out of here?" I reached up to Rex's inviting arms and I was pulled out of the rubble, Anakin not far behind.

"See Snips, I knew we would be okay!"

__________________________________________________

I was back in my room on the Resolute, en route to Coruscant. Anakin had gone to pick up some grub from the mess whilst I took care of all my injuries, I wasn't quite sure what to do with my lek so I just bandaged it up and hoped it wasn't too bad. The medical droids here never know what to do with lekku since there aren't so many Jedi who have them. Hopefully Shaak Ti could help me. She has probably done this more than I ever will anyway.

I filled the sink with steaming hot water and splashed some onto my face, cleaning off all the grime. Sonic showers on any ship normally weren't very good so I would jist wait till we got back to Coruscant, we weren't too far away now. 

"Snips I've got the food!" Anakin came tumbling through the door, triping over his own feet whilst carrying a buffet of military rations on a tray. I grab a towel and walk out the fresher and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Force I am starving!" Anakin joins me on the edge of the bed and sets the tray down between us. 

"I know it's nothing exciting but-"

"I have been your Padawan and a Commander for 2 years! Trust me, I have gotten used to the terrible food by now." I grabbed a ration bar and quickly tore off the packaging taking a big bite. I immediately screwed up my face at the foul taste and I saw Anakin biting back a laugh.

"You were saying?" Anakin giggled as I punched his arm.

I gulped down the rest of the slop and threw the wrapper across the room, straight into the bin. "So, what did the med droid say about you?"

"Aside from that nasty gash just some broken toes and bruises, you?" Anakin unwrapped his own food whilst waiting for my reply.

"Just broken ribs and this." I lifted up my lek adjusting the bandage. "The medical droid didn't quite know what to do so I just bandaged it myself. Master Ti will help me when we get back."

"Aren't you the only two Togruta in the order?" 

"That I know of. Aside from You, Master Kenobi, Shaak and Plo and a few Padawan's, I don't know anybody else too well. I never really get the chance to stop and talk anymore."

"I'm sorry you were brought into this war, when I was a Padawan we didn't have the wars to think about, just keeping the peace."

I moved the tray behind me and shuffled over to hug my Master, I swung my arms around him and that took him by surprise a little bit but just as quickly, his arms wrapped around me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Master."


End file.
